Marauders Mischief
by Aka Abby
Summary: .::Love, adventure, and anything else that could happen when you put a bunch of 15yearolds together::.
1. Chapter 1

:Marauders Era FanFic:

:Chapter One:

It was the first day of class and James Potter was looking forward to seeing his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. But most of all he was looking forward to seeing the one who hated him most, Lily Evans. Now, most people wouldn't look forward to see the people who hated him, but James had a little crush on Lily. He knew eventually he'd break her down, but they only had two years in school together left. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all fifteen-years-old along with their fifth year classmates. All the students went to a school called Hogwarts. It was a school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hey!" James said, laughing as he slid down the banister of one of the moving staircases. He jumped off to be landing right next to Sirius.

"Hey Prongs." Remus said, laughing as well as he called his friend by their old nickname.

"Look, there's Prongs' little girlfriend!" Sirius teased as Lily Evans walked by.

"He wishes." Remus said, still laughing.

"That's right I do." James said, running away from them. He ran right in front of Lily, turning to face her.

"Hullo miss." He said nodding his head in greeting. Then James ruffled his untidy black hair as if it might get too neat.

"Get out of my way, Potter." Lily said as she pushed past him. He watched her long auburn hair bounce on the back of her black school robes and the robes as they rustled around her feet. James ran his hand through his hair again.

"Dude, you were dissed." Sirius said, laughing a little as James came back to his friends.

"She'll come around." James said, grinning again. Peter just smiled, not wanting to offend anyone. Peter Pettigrew was the smallest of the bunch and he didn't want to offend any of them in case they hurt him.

"Hey, let's go listen to the Sorting and see our new first years." Remus suggested.

"Good idea. James seemed to have bounced back fast, maybe he'll try to sit next to the Queen now." Sirius teased. The boys often called Lily the 'Queen' because she always seemed noble around them.

"Shut it." James said, pushing his friend in the shoulder playfully. The bunch made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily sat only a few seats away and James couldn't help staring at her, she was so beautiful.

_She'll come around,_ James told himself.

"Hello? Can you hear me!" A girl next to James asked him. He shook his head, noticing it was Jade, Lily's best friend.

"Oh, sorry, what?" James asked, drawing his attention to Jade. Jade was a small girl; she had mousy brown hair that went to her shoulders in waves and bangs as well. Jade had brown eyes that seemed to be spiked with green. She wasn't very pretty in James' opinion but he had a feeling Remus fancied her.

"I said, why are you staring at us?" Jade repeated.

"Oh, er, I was just tired… you know, woke up early for school." James lied. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, trying to hide their laughter by disguising it as coughs. However, even though James' friends didn't believe it, Lily and Jade seemed to believe his story.

"You're an awful liar, Prongs." Sirius said.

"She bought it didn't she?" James asked.

"Give Prongs a break." Peter said, though he was shaking at speaking up to the bigger guys.

"I'm fine Wormtail." James said to Pettigrew, though he was glad that someone was on his side.

"Sorry." The small boy apologized quickly.

"S'alright." James said absently, he went back to staring at Lily.

"Dude, they're gonna catch you again." Remus said, nudging James. James shook out his head.

"Yeah, I s'pose." He sighed. After the Sorting and dinner, the students went up to their dormitories. The fifth year boys of Gryffindor went up to their dormitory, but they didn't go to sleep. They started talking right away.

"Some day she's gonna realize you like her." Remus said.

"Hell, if she doesn't realize it yet! Sorry Prongs, but you've got a dumb one." Sirius laughed.

"She's not dumb!" James yelled.

"He was just kidding!" Remus said, James had moved and it looked as if he was about to strangle Sirius.

"Padfoot, get off their case." Remus directed his next comment to Sirius.

"Moony's no fun." Sirius pouted.

"He's right." James said. The bunch fought for a little while longer before laughing again. Soon after though, they were all so exhausted they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

:Chapter Two:

"Wake up!" Jade said, shaking Lily awake.

"Hm?" Lily asked.

"Wake up! We're going to be late!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh! My! God!" Lily screamed, getting out of bed and running around the dorm getting dressed. The two ran downstairs. Herbology was their first class of the day. Once they were there, Jade and Lily figured they were safe. The teacher was teaching all of the students to pull up Mandrake plants. Lily looked around the room and caught James' eye. She blushed as he smiled at her. She looked down quickly at her plant. Jade giggled at her.

"Shut up." Lily mumbled. Jade only laughed harder. After that class, the Gryffindors had Potions. Lily loved Potions, Professor Slughorn loved her and it was an easy class for Lily. As she walked into the class the professor told them all to stop.

"This is weird." Jade whispered.

"I'm assigning seats!" Professor Slughorn announced joyfully.

"That's even weirder." Lily whispered back.

"At this table," Slughorn's large body walked over to a table, "I'll put… Jade McCade, Gryffindor, Kaida Morey, Slytherin, Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, and Andrew Centura, Slytherin." He walked over to another table.

"This table… Lily Evans, Gryffindor, Sirius Black, Gryffindor…" Lily didn't even listen to the other names at her table because after Slughorn said 'Sirius Black' she groaned and thought to herself,

_Oh dam, that's one of James' friends…_ How awful would that be? Jade gave her a pitying look. James bit his lip but Sirius knew what James was thinking, how "dam lucky" Sirius was to sit next to Lily. The young Black would never hear the end of it from James.

Once Lily sat down in her seat next to Sirius, she slumped her head on the desk.

"Miss Evans, are you feeling alright?" Professor Slughorn asked. She sat up instantly.

"Oh, yes Professor Slughorn, sir. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She replied. He nodded and went on reading off the assigned tables.

"Let's get started." He said and the class started off making a potion. Lily, as usual, was the one who made the potion the best in the class.

"Very good Miss Evans! Excellent job." Professor Slughorn raved. She blushed, and taking her backpack left with Jade. James hung back in the class and left a few minutes after her, punching Sirius in the shoulder playfully.

"This is perfect!" James said excitedly.

"What?" Sirius asked, caught slightly off guard. He was expecting James to be mad that he got to sit next to Lily.

"Yeah! You just have to… become her friend and set us up!" James said, laughing a little.

"Erm, right…" Sirius said, shrugging.

"Ah! Padfoot, this is great!" James laughed a little more. He was ecstatic.

"This is awful!" Lily moaned to Jade as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Why? I think that Black boy's kinda cute." Jade said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's kinda cute, but even still… he's Potter's friend." Lily complained.

"Potter boy's kinda cute too…" Jade giggled.

"Jade! You know how I feel about him! I can't stand him!" Lily complained further. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"You can't avoid your feelings forever!" Lily's friend called as she went upstairs to the dormitory, leaving Lily on the common room couch, alone. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came into the common room a little after Jade left. Sirius and Remus laughed a little but the three other than James left into the boy's dormitory.

"Hey." James said, sitting on the arm of the chair Lily was sitting on.

"What?" Lily asked him bluntly.

"So, you're sitting next to Sirius in Potions…" James pointed out.

"Yes. I know, I was there." Lily told him.

"That boy is a _dog,_ you know." James joked, mostly because Sirius was an illegal animagus. His form was a black dog. Of course, Lily didn't know that. He shook his head out a little though and focused on Lily again.

"You've really got to keep you're eye on him," James winked at her.

"Are you suggesting he's going to make a move on me?" Lily asked.

"He'd better not!" James exclaimed.

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Lily agreed.

"You're probably the only girl in the whole school who doesn't think he's cute- whether they like _him_ or not. And, wow, those chicks thinking he's so cute… they'd go out with him in a heartbeat. But not you!"

"It's not all about looks." Lily said coldly.

"Even still. Most girls would think you're so lucky to go out with a guy like Sirius." James persisted.

"Why do you care? Are you trying to get me to go out with him?" Lily asked.

"No, no… just trying to figure out what type of guy you like." James said coolly, "And, well, obviously Sirius isn't your type… but still, you should keep an eye on him." James winked at Lily and left up to his dorm. She sighed, when he winked her heart felt like it was melting.

"I don't like him…" Lily muttered to herself as she walked up to her dormitory.

"Hm?" Jade asked her. The girl was sitting on her bed. Lily went over and sat on her own bed.

"Nothing…" Lily said, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

:Chapter Three:

Lily lay on her bed for a while, sighing periodically.

"What?" Jade finally asked her.

"Nothing!" Lily protested.

"Something's up." Jade began imitating Lily.

"Hey- quit it." Lily said, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Then you quit it." Jade mumbled, "What are you thinking about anyways?"

"Nothing." Lily answered quickly.

"You're thinking about James aren't you?" Jade accused her. Lily blushed.

"No! Why would you think that?" she asked defensively.

"Because of that. You're always so quick to defend yourself with him. I know you like him." Jade said.

"I do not!" Lily defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes. "Do too." She added whispering.

Later in the day Jade and Lily were walking to the Great Hall for dinner. It was almost dark outside when Lily peered out of one of the windows. They sat down and were almost alone; it was a little early to be at dinner. Unfortunately for Lily, James and his friends were there. He smiled and waved at her. Secretly, that made her heart flip, but she just pretended she didn't see him. Even more unfortunately, Jade nudged her and whispered,

"James waved to you."

"Oh. Well, guess it's too late…" Lily excused herself from waving back.

"You know you like him." Jade said, still whispering.

"I do not!" Lily said, almost hysterically screaming. James and his friends looked at her.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Sirius asked James quietly. James shrugged and smiled at her again. Lily bit her lip. God, why did he have to be so damn cute when he smiled!

"You could at least be polite." Jade advised.

"I'm not hungry." Lily said getting up. James saw her leave and made the same excuse to his friends. He followed Lily out to her favorite place, the garden. It was raining out. She hadn't noticed James behind her.

"So, you like this place, huh?" James asked. Lily jumped.

"What'd you want, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Just asking if you liked this place." James shrugged.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Why?" James asked her.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Does it matter why I care, I asked?" James reasoned.

"Fine, I like it because it's beautiful. Even in the rain- actually, especially in the rain. It's really gorgeous with all the fresh grass, and flowers, and you can see the lake and everything." She sighed as she sat on her favorite bench. James sat next to her. Lily tried to move away but James caught her hand. She tried to let it go, but he gripped it firmly. Lily was blushing like crazy. She yanked her hand free. James bit his lip but didn't say anything.

Lily thought for a moment, she had to admit her feelings sometime. She decided now was not that time. Well, maybe not, depending on how he would answer her…

"James?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered eagerly.

"Why do you like me?" Lily asked, sighing a little.

"Because you're gorgeous, smart, sweet, funny…" James sighed, "I'm running out of words that'll do you justice. You're so perfect!" Lily smiled.

"You can keep talking you know." She giggled a little.

"Why do you like me?" James asked.

"Because… hey, wait!" Lily blushed. James smiled, he had been hoping to catch her off guard and it worked.

"Well, I'll just take that as an confession to you liking me. Now, tell me why." He laughed a little. She pouted but he wouldn't let it go.

"Fine. I like you." She admitted.

"I knew it! I also knew you couldn't hide it forever." James said.

"Just because I told you doesn't mean I'm telling anyone else." Lily protested.

"So you don't wanna go out with me then?" James asked a little hurt.

"No." Lily said, slightly exasperated.

"Why not? You already said you liked me." James protested.

"Because… because, I don't know! It'd be admitting my whole life… for everyone. I've known you for five years. I've always managed to hide the fact that I like you and now… well, I'm not about to admit myself wrong." Lily explained. She sighed.

"It's alright to be wrong you know." James told her.

"Not me! I mean, you even said you liked me because I was perfect- admitting, well admitting something that big- I couldn't possibly be that wrong! I just could-" James cut Lily off by kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more and more passionately. Lily put her arms around James' neck and kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, James smiled at her and Lily blushed.

"So…?" he asked her.

"I can't!" Lily sighed. James also sighed, slightly defeated.

"I won't give up until you say yes." James told her, getting up.

"You'll be going after me for a long time then." Lily said in reply.

"Come here." James offered, "Let's get out of the rain." He offered her his hand. She took it.

"I'm breaking you down already, aren't I?" he asked.

"I s'pose. But don't tell anyone about kissing me." She made him promise.

"I promise- I won't tell anyone except Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Well, maybe not Peter." James shrugged, grinning a rather lopsided grin. Lily giggled a little.

"Please, don't tell them." She begged.

"I have'ta they're my best friends." He told her. She sighed.

"Make sure they don't tell anyone?" she sighed. James shrugged.

"If you'll go out with me." He winked at her.

"No!" she said.

"Then I'll just have to tell the school…" he started to walk away but Lily grabbed his arm.

"No, please don't. They'll all think I'm a slut, kissing you and not going out with you. You can't do that- that'll ruin my reputation more then admitted I was wrong!" Lily was desperate.

"Kiss me again." James demanded.

"What?" Lily asked, letting him go, realizing she was still holding his arm.

"Kiss me again." He repeated. Lily bit her lip.

"And you'll make sure they don't tell anyone?" she asked. James nodded. She kissed his cheek quickly.

"No way. That doesn't count. A nice kiss," he said, "like the last one." Lily bit her lip again.

"Please don't make me." She said helplessly. James shook his head, absolutely loving her helplessness. Lily put her hands on James' shoulder and kissed him softly. James put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back. After a few moments, Lily tried to back away but James was still holding her tightly.

"Let me go." She said softly. He shook his head smiling. Drawing his hands up her back under her arms, he put his hands on her head, kissing her again. Lily couldn't help but kiss him back. She pulled away again.

"Stop." She begged. James smiled and let her go.

"It's not over." He told her, "As long as you sit next to Sirius, it's not over. And forever after that- it will never be over." James left her then. Lily sighed, sitting back onto the bench into the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

:Chapter Four:

"You what!" Jade exclaimed when Lily and her were back in their dorm room, sitting on Lily's bed.

"Shhh!" Lily hushed her.

"I can't believe you kissed him! You told me you didn't like him!" Jade exclaimed.

"I lied? Plus, he kissed me." Lily admitted. "But you can't tell anyone else!"

"Of course I wouldn't." Jade promised, "But the whole school'll know anyways. James'll tell them."

"Nah, he won't." Lily said.

"How can you say that?" Jade asked. Lily blushed when she answered,

"Because he promised me."

"So?" Jade asked.

"And he made me kiss him, again. And he promised. And… I believe him." Lily said firmly.

---

James also told his romantic tale to his friends.

"Sweet." Remus mused.

"Can I admit something?" Sirius asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Go for it, Padfoot." James said.

"I think your new girlfriend it way hot." He said. James glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, but keep your _paws_ off her." He emphasized the word 'paws'. Sirius held his hands up.

"I won't lay a hand on her." He said, "Just admitting it."

"Please don't let us fight over her. We know she'll chose you…" James sighed.

"Not necessarily. Remember what she told you before?" Remus added.

"She also said she didn't like me." James pointed out. Sirius shrugged.

"Don't worry. I know- she's off limits." Sirius said. James nodded. What began as a good conversation turned rather solemn.

The next morning James slid next to Lily at breakfast.

"Move over." She hissed. He shook his head smiling.

"Gonna break you down." He whispered. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him, going back to talking to Jade.

"You know, I don't get you." Jade said. James didn't hear much more though because Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down next to him. Remus started staring in the direction of Lily and Jade.

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on her too?" James sighed. Remus' face heated up. James was referring to Lily, but Remus wasn't sure.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Lily…" James said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh! No…" he said quickly.

"D'you like Jade?" Sirius asked, following up James' question.

"Oh…" Remus' face turned brighter red than it already was.

"Oh, my god, he does!" James said, laughing a little.

"Shut up you guys…"

"No wonder you didn't mind your Potions' seat!" Sirius laughed as well.

"I think they'd be cute together." James laughed.

"Shut **up** you guys!" Remus said, glaring at the two of them. Sirius and James wouldn't stop teasing Remus about his crush on Jade. It wasn't that they had a problem with Jade; they just thought why have Jade when you could have Lily? Though, as they had made clear the previous night, Lily was off limits to everyone but James.

James also happened to know that at the end of the year, the fifth years were going to have a ball. James intended that no one asked Lily to the dance, so he could ask her for himself. Only Lily didn't know that yet. He didn't intend for her to know, ever.

"Hey, why don't you invite her to Hogsmeade? First trip's next weekend." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, great idea Padfoot. If Moony invites Jade, then Lily'll be alone and I can invite her! It's brilliant." James said.

"Prongs- don't use Moony." Sirius said, using everyone's nicknames.

"I'm not using him!" James protested.

"It's an ok idea." Remus thought it over.

"Who'll I hang out with?" Sirius complained.

"Wormtail." James said, referring to Peter. Sirius glared at them.

"Maybe I'll go find a date." Sirius said.

"Can't be hard." James said sarcastically.

Remus pretended to be a girl, "Oh he's so handsome! Oh my god! It's Sirius Black!" he swooned sarcastically. James laughed at his friend's impression. Sirius tossed his long ragged black hair back.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." He said. The four boys cracked up laughing.

"Well, anyways, you have a week to find a date." James said.


	5. Chapter 5

:Chapter Five:

"She said yes!" James exclaimed as he ran up to the boys' dorm room. James punched the air.

"Wha-?" Sirius asked from his bed. It was Friday afternoon and classes were done for the day.

"Well, Moony asked Jade yesterday about coming to Hogsmeade, and she must've told Lily. So when I asked Lily today- she said yes!" James threw his fists in the air again in triumph. Sirius laughed.

"So'd you find a date?" James asked, sitting on his own bed.

"As a matter of fact, I did." The young Black said smugly.

"Is it Wormtail?" James teased.

"No!" Sirius said sharply.

"Who is it then?" James asked.

"Bonnie Bridges." Sirius said.

"She's ok." James shrugged. Bonnie Bridges was a fifth year Ravenclaw with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was not tall, but not short and very thin. Not so smart for Ravenclaw standards, but very pretty. Bonnie was totally Sirius' type.

"Some day the body isn't gonna matter anymore. You're gonna be too old. Some day the girl with the brain's is gonna help you out of a jam." James advised.

"Some day ain't now my brother." Sirius said and laughed.

"Plus, she's a Ravenclaw, she's gotta be smart." He added.

"Who knows how she did that…" James mumbled. Sirius threw a pillow at James' head but James ducked it. Instead it hit Peter who was coming into the dormitory with Remus behind him.

"Sorry, man." Sirius apologized, "Oh, it's only Wormtail." He dismissed it.

"So, Moony, you psyched?" James asked.

"About what?" Remus asked, going to sit on his bed.

"Your date tomorrow." James said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, yeah." Remus said.

"You don't sound excited." Sirius pointed out.

"That's just compared to Prongs. I am psyched, but James is way happier than I am about it. Who can blame him? He's been after the Evans girl forever." Remus shrugged. James laughed.

"He's got a point." James made everyone go to bed earlier so he could wake up and get ready to go. Everyone agreed with him just so he'd shut up about Lily.

The next morning, James slid into the seat next to Lily.

"Ready?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Yes. And if Lupin hadn't asked out Jade, you know I wouldn't be going with you?" Lily said.

"I know. I know." James said.

"Just making it clear." Lily told him. James watched Lily as she ate breakfast; he wasn't very hungry himself. Lily wore a pale pink tank top and a white mini skirt. She had on black flip-flop shoes. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail near the top of her head.

"God you look gorgeous." He said under his breath. Lily heard him though. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said. On the other side of her was Jade who wore her brown hair down, a green top, and black pants and sneakers. Remus was admiring Jade as James had been admiring Lily.

When Lily was finally done with her breakfast, she stood up, James offered his arm to her and she took it. Remus and Jade took each other's hands and stood up too.

"Oh, if you don't mind, we're gonna wait for Sirius and Bonnie." James said.

"Bonnie Bridges?" Lily asked. James nodded as Sirius went over to the Ravenclaw table. He came back with Bonnie on his arm, giggling at something he must have said.

"We're not gonna spend the day with them, right?" Lily whispered in James' ear. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Nah, just gonna walk down to the town with them." Lily grinned.

"Good." She said. James laughed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

:Chapter Six:

When the bunch got down to the town of Hogsmeade, they all separated. Remus and Jade headed over to the Three Broomsticks and Sirius and Bonnie went to the little teahouse. James and Lily on the other hand went into Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

"What'd you like m'lady?" James asked Lily, bowing in the little room there was in the crowed candy shop. Lily smiled and took James' arm. They walked around the shop, opening several jars and pulling out different candies. They went over to the cash register and Lily reached for her purse, but James grabbed her hand instead.

"I got it." He told her, kissing her cheek. Then he let her hand go. Lily blushed.

"I thought I told you this wasn't a real date?" she whispered. James shrugged.

"It will be by the end." He said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes but didn't retort.

"Hey. Come with me." James slipped his hand back into Lily's and started to run. Lily was pulled behind him holding her bag of candy. He stopped with her right next to the gate that looked onto the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was a small, boarded up house that looked rather old, but it really was only very new.

"You know what lives in there, right?" James asked her.

"No. I don't." Lily replied, her eyes on the shack.

"A ghost." James told her.

"Really? I thought someone said there was a werewolf in there…" she said absently.

"Maybe. There's a way to find out though."

"Oh, I really don't want to…" Lily said.

"Alright, maybe later." James replied. Lily didn't answer him. James moved a little closer to her and inched his arm around her waist. Lily didn't move, but she didn't say anything to prevent him either. He still inched closer to her until their bodies touched. The couple just watched the shack, not speaking and their only movement was James moving closer to Lily.

After a while, Lily turned her body and looked towards James. He moved his other hand to the other side of her waist. She put her hands on his arms as he moved in closer to her. James started by kissing her softly, then more passionately. Lily kissed him back, a little fearful at first that someone might see them, but got more comfortable and kissed him more avidly as well. This kiss was a little more timid than James and Lily's last kiss, but to the two of them it seemed more personal. It wasn't because James wanted to shut Lily up, or couldn't control himself and it wasn't because of a bet. The reason they kissed this time was because James Potter and Lily Evans truly liked each other and were now willing to admit it.

James and Lily pulled their heads away from each other so their lips were no longer touching, but he still held her tight. Lily had by then moved her arms to James neck and was playing with his messy black hair as he stroked her perfect auburn hair.

"I really like you." He said softly.

"I really like you too." She admitted.

"Will you go out with me now?" James asked with a grin.

"Alright." Lily said softly.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, letting go of Lily to punch his fists in the air. Lily burst out laughing. James took her hands.

"You said yes!" he yelled out, grinning. Lily was still laughing and James soon joined her.

"You're insane." She told him.

"I might be insane, but now I have you." James said. Lily smiled softly. He was sweet.

The two walked back up to the castle together, it was getting late and almost dark out.

"Hey, meet me back out here after dinner, alright?" James offered. Lily thought for a moment.

"Alright. Just the two of us?" she asked. When she spoke a shiver ran down James' back.

"Yes." He told her.

"Alright." She said, leaning in and kissing him softly as the reached the gate. James smiled, his heart doing a flip.

"See you soon." He said, under his breath. He waved as she walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

:Chapter Seven:

Lily snuck back down to the grounds where she met James. It was dark outside and the two weren't supposed to be out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She murmured to herself.

"What took you so long?" James voice asked, but as Lily looked around she didn't see anyone.

"James?" she questioned the air. Something took grasp of her hand and she almost screamed- but something else covered her mouth.

"Stand still." James' instructed her. Lily did as she was told. Something slid over her head and all of a sudden, she could see James.

"James!" she gasped. James laughed a little.

"Why couldn't I see you?" Lily asked, "And why are we under a cloak?" she realized what had slipped over her head was a cloak.

"It's an invisibility cloak. While we're wearing it, no one can see us." James explained.

"Oh." Lily said, blushing a little but smiling all the same. James laughed a little again.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." James said.

"What?" Lily asked. James smiled secretively.

"You'll see." He slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed it gently.

"Please tell me where we're going." Lily begged. James shook his head.

"I'll give you a kiss." She said seductively, pouting. James bit his lip.

"Alright." James sighed. She knew his weakness. Lily giggled and kissed James softly. James smiled as he grabbed her waist then kissed her back. Lily pulled a bit away.

"Now tell me, where're we going?" she asked again.

"Alright, to the inside of the Shrieking Shack." James said.

"What!" She asked wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, just follow." James instructed. The two went over to the recently planted Whomping Willow tree. It was a large tree whose branches were spiked and hit anything that moved near it.

"I'm not going near that tree. I heard when they were planting it, it killed one of the specialist!" Lily said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I know how to make it so it won't hit a thing." James told her. He ran over to pick up a stick.

"I'm not going over to that tree." Lily said stubbornly.

"Alright, wait here." he left Lily with the cloak and took the stick and stepped closer to the tree. He stuck the stick out to poke a knot in the tree next to a hole.

"James!" Lily cried out. James grinned at her and made faces at her, raising and lowering his eyebrows, wrinkling his nose and such, but the tree never attacked him as long as he had the stick on the knot. Lily laughed at James.

"Now come over here!" James told her. Lily was still covered by the cloak. She walked over to him, but he couldn't see her. As she came close to him she put her hands on his chest, smiling and giggling that he couldn't see her. Chills went up James' spine.

"Let me under the cloak." He said. Lily shook her head.

"Nuh-uh." She said, still giggling. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, go through this tunnel." He said, gesturing towards the hole.

"In there?" she questioned. James nodded. Lily bit her lip but slid down the hole. James followed her.

"Alright, take off the cloak." James told Lily.

"Ok." Lily agreed and pulled off the cloak.

_God, she's gorgeous._ James thought to himself. Lily caught him staring and asked,

"Something wrong?"

"No." he replied quickly.

"Let's walk." He took out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_!" The tip of James' wand glowed yellow in front of him. He took Lily's hand and they walked along the dirt path.

"How do you know about this place?" Lily asked.

"I know things." He grinned. Lily rolled her eyes; he didn't answer her question.

"Where are we?" Lily asked when she found she was inside of a boarded up wooden house.

"Shrieking Shack." James replied coolly.

"What! How did we get here?" Lily exclaimed. James laughed at her fretting.

"The path, leads to here." he answered.

"How do you know about this place?" she demanded again.

"It's a little secret, that doesn't happen to be mine. So I best not share it. Maybe in time, you'll know." He told her. Lily sighed.

"You torture me." She said, smiling softly. James laughed a little again and left his lighted wand in the middle of the floor of the rather large room. James left his invisibility cloak next to his wand and walked closer to Lily. He put his hands on Lily's waist and pulled her close to him. "Why did you bring me here?" Lily asked.

"Because I like you. And it's kinda a special secret and all. And, we have privacy here." he grinned mischievously. Lily laughed a little. James pulled her closer and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and after a while they found themselves pressed against the wall kissing passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

:Chapter Eight:

"How long have we been here?" Lily asked, she was only the floor, sitting in James lap after a long kiss. James shrugged and tried to kiss her again, but she held him off so he decided to answer.

"No idea." He said. Light was coming through the boarded windows into the shack.

"It looks like it's morning. We should probably go." Lily said. James sighed.

"Alright." He said with a sigh, getting up and walking over to his still-lit wand and invisibility cloak. He beckoned for Lily to come over to him and she did. James wrapped the cloak around them both and Lily put her arms around his shoulders.

"I like you too." She said and kissed his cheek. James smiled. He put his hand in hers and started walking back towards the castle. He slipped it off when the two of them managed to be next to their friends walking to their first class. Sirius already had a pair of school robes for them; he knew James' plan and where they were. Of course, when Lily put it on it was huge on her, for it was James' robe and it was a male robe, not a female robe like one Lily was used to wearing. James and Sirius laughed at her as she tried to pull up the sleeves and hold up the bottom. She smiled weakly.

"Where were you last night!" Jade exclaimed, coming up to them, "I waited for you!"

"I'm sorry." Lily said, "I hadn't planned…"

"Planned _what_!" Jade asked.

"Planned on being out all night…" she finished weakly.

"Were you with…?" Jade nodded her head towards James and Lily blushed.

"Yes, I was." Lily replied.

"Where were you? You weren't in the common room- I was there. You weren't in the boys dormitory- were you!" Jade asked, a little shocked. Lily shook her head hastily.

"No, no, no, no!" she answered quickly and Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok. Good. Let's get to class, and why is your robe so… big?" Jade asked, wrinkling her nose. James and Sirius began to laugh as Lily blushed.

"It's his." She said, pointing her hand towards James and Sirius and the sleeve fell down again. Jade raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"I didn't, er, have enough time to go back to the common room…" Lily admitted. Jade just shook her head and kept walking. Lily sighed for the fact there was no more interrogation. James laughed and put his arm around Lily who held his hand. The two let go when they got into Professor Slughorn's class. Lily went to go sit in her usual seat next to Sirius, whom she was getting used to.

"So, did you have fun with James last night?" Sirius asked.

"If you mean that in a perverted way, then you're lucky I haven't slapped you yet." Lily said, not looking at Sirius.

"No, no. I just wanted to know if you two had fun."

"Yes, we did." Lily answered. She saw Sirius smiling out of the corner of her eye. Whether he meant the question to be perverted or not, she couldn't tell, but she didn't care much either. Class was about to start.


	9. Chapter 9

:Chapter Nine:

Later in the day Lily and Jade were eating lunch. Lily had looked around for James but was unable to find him.

"It's alright. He probably hasn't come to lunch yet. Lets take some stuff to the courtyard." Jade suggested. Sighing, Lily agreed. As the two were talking and eating, a deer came up to them.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed as it came right over to her. It started to walk away a little, but then it looked back at her. The deer seemed to want her to come along.

"I think that deer's trying to give James some competition." Jade laughed as the deer nipped her hand when both the girls tried to follow it. Lily laughed and told Jade to wait while she followed the deer. All of a sudden, the deer broke out into a run. Lily chased after it. They were going up and down a lot of hills. When she got up one, she looked around for the deer, but couldn't find it. What, or really- who, she did find was James, sitting against a tree, eating an apple.

"Did you see a deer?" Lily asked him. James looked over to her, smiling, one eyebrow raised.

"A deer." James asked her, "I didn't know there were any muggle animals around her." He said, still smiling. Lily sighed.

"I swear there was a deer." She said.

"Was it brown?" he asked, "with antlers?"

"Yes." Lily said.

"Haven't see it." James laughed a little. Lily made a face, and sighed. She looked over the grounds for a moment, when she looked back to James, he was gone, but the deer was there.

"Hey! Where'd-"

"James go?" the deer cut her off as he turned into James. Lily screamed. James put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered in her ear. When James moved his hand from Lily's mouth she stood, her jaw still open in amazement.

"You're a… you're a…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Animagus?" James finished for her. Lily nodded. James grinned.

"I know." He said, laughing.

"Are… are all of you? You, Sirius, Remus, Peter…?" she asked. James shrugged.

"I bet you'd like to know." He said, still smiling.

"James! It's illegal!" Lily finally spluttered.

"You're not going to tell on me, are you?" he pouted a little.

"Does the headmaster know?" she asked.

"Nope. But I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore does. He seems to know, but has never said anything about it directly. I'll bet he does though, he knows everything that goes on around here." James sighed, shrugging. Lily shook her head.

"I can't believe you." She muttered.

"You want me to teach you?" James asked.

"Teach me what?" she asked wide-eyed.

"How to become an animagus!" James laughed as if it were obvious. Lily was torn. It seemed like it would be so much fun to be an animagus. And she really couldn't say no to James. But it was illegal! Then again, Dumbledore knew, so it wasn't as if _no one_ knew. Lily bit her lip.

"Alright." She said softly. James smiled.

"Brilliant." He said. James taught Lily how to turn herself into an animagus.

Over the next month, James continued to teach Lily to become an animagus until she could finally turn herself into a small white fox on her own.

"You're the three S's," James told Lily, "Sly, sleek, and sexy." Lily would always blush and laugh. She and James would go on excursions as animagus and when they got somewhere safe, they would turn back into their human selves. They found many places to hide that way. All they needed was to write it down. By November, James had. It was almost Thanksgiving when James handed a note to Sirius.

"Give this to Lily. Don't read it or I'll make sure you're dead." James said. Sirius listened and passed it to Lily during Potions.

_Dear Lily, _

_At the next Hogsmeade trip, on Thanksgiving, meet me inside the Shrieking Shack. Go alone. You'll be meeting me and Sirius, Remus, and Peter. –James_

Lily read what was scrawled on the paper. She smiled and tucked it inside her robe. She wondered what he had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

:Chapter Ten:

Lily waited patiently for Thanksgiving to come. She hadn't told Jade about the note, but two days before Jade was planning what they were going to do during a breakfast on a Saturday.

"We can go to Honeydukes, and Zonko's joke store. It's amazing! I went their with Remus," Jade sighed, "but anyways, it truly was amazing."

"Jade?" Lily inturrupted.

"And the Three Broomsticks…"

"Jade?"

"Yeah?" Jade asked, a little irritated.

"I, er, can't go with you."

"Oh, are you going with James?" Jade asked, a little embarrassed she hadn't thought about it. Lily shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, I- Remus hadn't asked me… so I s'pose I just assumed it was gonna be all the guys. But… I guess he just didn't like me." Jade sighed.

"Oh! No! That's not it… he likes you. He does!" Lily promised.

"Well, he didn't ask me to go with him…" Jade sighed again. Lily bit her lip. Ordinarily, she would have told Jade to go ask Remus, but she knew Remus was going to be with her and James, and Sirius and Peter.

"I'll be right back…" Lily said. She ran over to where James was sitting eating toast. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the seat and a little ways down the hall.

"Wha-! Oh, Lily!" James smiled and kissed her cheek. Lily couldn't help but smile back.

"Problem." Lily declared.

"What?" James asked her.

"Well, it's Jade. I can't go to Hogsmeade with her, obviously, but she doesn't have anyone to go with. And on top of that- she doesn't think Remus likes her." Lily sighed. "He does like her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," James said, "he talks about her nonstop." James grinned, but sighed deeply like Lily did.

"Well, see, I had something to show you, but I really wanted Remus to see it too… I, well, I s'pose… I could show you first… and show them all in the dorm later that night."

"You'd do that, for me?" Lily asked, biting her lip innocently, draggin her toe across the floor.

"Yes." James said, and sighed.

"I love you." Lily said softly, wrapping her arms around James' neck and kissing him softly. James kissed her back.

"I love you too." James whispered in her ear. Lily smiled and went back to her seat.

"I have a feeling you'll have something to do." She said smiling. Jade looked at her oddly. As Lily had predicted, Remus Lupin had come over and invited Jade to Hogsmeade.

"You were right! He does like me!" Jade gushed. Lily nodded, not really listening as Jade talked. Lily just couldn't wait to see what James was going to show her. Finally, Thanksgiving came. It was a Monday, but there was no school because of Thanksgiving.

Lily was in the girls dormitory getting ready with Jade. She looked around her closet and finally picked out an emerald green silk shirt that slipped over her head and fell over her arms. She wore long black pants and black shoes. She grabbed a black cloak from her closet and pulled it tight around her, as she looked out the window it looked as if it were snowing out. It was late November after all. She rushed down to the common room with Jade to meet James and Remus, but James wasn't there. Lily let Jade and Remus go though.

Long after Jade had left, Lily had moved to the couch as she waited for James. She watched the fire sighing. She let her cloak slip off her, it was rather warm inside. As she snuggled into the couch she sighed and spoke to the fire.

"Looks like I've been stood up." She sighed again.

"Have you got another date then?" James asked.

"James!" Lily squealed, jumping up. But she sat back down and let James come around to face her, he sat on his knees.

"You stood me up, Potter." She said indignantly. James smiled.

"I don't think that's funny!" she said almost hysterically. James started laughing.

"It isn't!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't stand you up." He laughed, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well you did." Lily said coldly.

"I did not. I was late, yes, I meant to be here…" James looked at his watch, "ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes!" Lily asked angrily, "I've been sitting here for three hours!"

"Well, I didn't tell you to meet me here at eleven." James shrugged. Lily glared at him, of course, he was right. They never really agreed to meet anywhere at any specific time. James smiled at her, knowing he had beaten her. He continued,

"Anyway, so I was suppose to be here ten minutes ago. I appologize m'lady," James bowed to Lily, "but I wanted to make sure this was ready."

"This what?" Lily asked curiously. James smiled and took out a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A map."

"A map?" Lily asked.

"A map." James repeated.

"This is what you've wanted to show us?"

"Yes, well, see it's a very special map." James told her.

"Oh it is?" Lily challenged him.

"Yes," James explained, "it shows all the hideouts and passages around the castle- that I, you, and the boys have found, and where everyone it at the given time." James nodded his head with a satisfactory smile. Lily caught herself smiling as well, but tried to shake it off as she grabbed the paper out of James' hands.

"It appears blank." She said as she unfolded it. James nodded his head.

"Yes, it would appear that way." He said.

"But it's not?" Lily offered.

"No! It's not." James said, laughing a little, "All you have to say is, '_I swear that I am up to no good'_ and it will show you. Tap it with your wand now, try it." James encouraged her. Lily eyed him suspiciously but took out her wand.

"I swear that I am up to no good." She said, feeling a little foolish. But, sure enough, the map seemed as if blood was flowing through it's veins as ink filled the parchment. She could now see rooms, and dots with names- people! And where they stepped and everything. Lily laughed.

"How did you do this?" she asked, amazed. James just smiled and shrugged.

"It's amazing!" she gushed. James still only smiled, enjoying the praise.

"And there's Hogsmeade! Oh, it's Jade and Remus! And Sirius and Ella- oh, he's not going out with Bonnie anymore?" she asked James. James laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked him stubbornly.

"That all you have to say to my map is that Sirius isn't dating Bonnie anymore."

"I said it was amazing." Lily said. James shrugged.

"That you did. But nah, I told you- that Sirius is a dog." James laughed. Lily cocked her head and looked at James, thinking.

"What?" James asked her.

"Sirius, is a dog!" she said.

"What!"

"Yes! You don't mean he's a dog in… oh, you mean he's an animagus!" Lily said, wide-eyed, she couldn't believe she hadn't gotten that earlier. James bit his lip.

"I never said that." He protested.

"Get over it. I know it." She laughed. James scratched his head and ruffled his already-messy black hair.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were too smart. Anyways, so what? It was a joke for my own amusment." He shrugged. Lily laughed and kissed James' cheek.

"I accept your appology for being late." She said, smliing. James looked at her strangely but shook his head.

"Are you ready to head down to Hogsmeade?" James asked her. Lily nodded her head.


	11. Chapter 11

:Chapter Eleven:

"James! Stop running so fast!" Lily said as she ran after James out of the castle. James stopped short and Lily skidded to a stop, running into his back.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Sorry…" he said, spinning around, "I just forgot. We have to close the map."

"Close it?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we have to close it. Take it out and tap it with your wand again and say _'Mischief Managed'_. But not yet. First I wanna see where Sirius is." Lily handed the map to James.

"Oh, I've decided to call it the Marauders Map." James told her, "In case you're ever referring to it or whatever. James unfolded the map and began looking for Sirius.

"Why the Marauders Map?" Lily asked, and pointed to a dot, "That's Ella. Sirius should be there somewh- there he is." She found the dot that said _Sirius Black_ and pointed to it.

"_Mischief managed_." James said, tucking the map away and shrugging. "Dunno." He said. Lily looked at James like he was crazy but sighed.

"Alright." Lily shook her head and shrugged. James laughed at her and drew her close to him by her waist.

"They're in the Three Broomsticks, come on."

"Why do we have to go find them? They're on a date- and so are we." Lily complained.

"Because, we're gonna ruin their date." James told her.

"Why!" Lily asked.

"For Ella- and Bonnie. See, Bonnie broke up with Sirius, so he's only dating Ella to get back at her- but the truth is, Bonnie's a wreck without him, her parents didn't approve of the Black family." James explained. Lily sighed.

"How… romantically tragic." She sighed. James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, let's go find them." He said as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks. James crouched down to Lily and whispered in her ear.

"Alright…. Here's what you're going to do…." Lily looked at him wide-eyed but agreed, though it was obviously only for him.

Lily walked over to Sirius' table, looking angry.

"Sirius Black!" She yelled. People at other tables turned to stare at her, and Lily was sure she was blushing.

"Uh, yeah?" Sirius asked weakly.

"I can't _believe_ you'd ask another girl out!" she continued to scream.

"What?" Sirius asked her.

"What?" Ella repeated. Ella was a thin blonde girl. She was average height, but almost always was seen wearing heels to make herself appear tall. She was in a lot of Lily's classes, for they were both fifth year Gryffindors, but Lily didn't like Ella very much. She didn't not like her, she just didn't really like her.

"I can't believe you would ask out another girl while you have a girlfriend!" Lily said, still sounding enraged.

"_What!_" Ella was yelling now too. Lily glared at Sirius then turned to Ella.

"Yes! I told Sirius I was feeling a little sick today, so I couldn't come to Hogsmeade with him, but I went to the hospital wing and so I decided to meet him down here, and _look_ who I find him with!" Lily shrieked.

"What!" Sirius asked, wide-eyed. Lily spun and glared at him.

"I can't believe you! Get over here! Now!" She yelled, dragging him by the sleeve outside into the cold. She pushed him a few times until Ella came out, and then she pulled Sirius on top of her into the corner of the building so he was leaning on her, kissing her.

"Well, I guess they made up!" She heard Ella say to her friend Courtenay as she stormed down the street. Courtenay looked back, and smiling whispered,

"Or made out…" she giggled to herself as Ella huffed and walked off. As soon as they were out of ear and eye sight- Lily pushed Sirius off her and brushed herself off.

"Now, as much as I may or may not have enjoyed that…" Sirius grinned, "What was that about!" he asked her furiously. She smiled innocently.

"Well, you know, I was hoping you'd come with me to the hospital wing, it was then I figured there was something wrong- so when I felt better, I decided to come find you- but you were with another girl!" Lily smiled a little more purely. Sirius ruffled his hair and sighed, softening up.

"Look, Lily. Um… As I said, as much as I may or may not have enjoyed that- you're dating my best friend. Not me!" Lily laughed as Sirius tried to explain.

"What?" he asked her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I did it for James. God knows I'm not attracted to _you_!" she laughed even harder. Sirius grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

"A lot of girls like me." He said indignantly.

"A lot of girls, maybe, but not me." Lily said. She laughed at Sirius' protectiveness.

"You're very handsome, but I'm dating your best friend. It'd be wrong!" she laughed a little more. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So where is Prongs anyways?" Sirius asked, looking around. "I mean, James." He corrected himself.

"Dunno." Lily shrugged. "He left me inside."

Just then, James threw off his invisibility cloak. He was right next to Lily, whom he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Right here. Saw the whole thing. Good job, Lily." He said, kissing her softly. She kissed him back happily.

"Oh yes, destroy my date- then rub it in my face that you have a gorgeous and smart girlfriend. Though I don't know how smart she can be… dating you…." Sirius ranted for a little while until James pulled apart for Lily.

"D'you mind shutting up?" he asked. Lily laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Go find Bonnie." James told Sirius.

"Hey! I'd love to- but she's the one who broke up with me, not the other way around- remember?"

James shrugged, "Then don't blame me for not having a girlfriend."

"You ruined my date!"

"You didn't like her anyways." James reasoned.

"That's not the point!" Sirius walked off in a huff and James shrugged, smiling a little even. He turned to Lily and pressed her against the wall to the Three Broomsticks, leaning into her he kissed her softly.

"You know, you didn't have to kiss him." James told her after a moment. Lily shrugged, smiling as well.

"Maybe I wanted to." She said. James backed away from her and Lily laughed.

"I didn't. To tell you the truth it made me rather sick… well, at first. Then- I just pretended he was you and… rather enjoyed it." Lily explained. James shook his head, laughing. He ruffled his own hair and moved closer to Lily. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, softly at first then more passionately.

"Get a room." Sirius said. Lily and James broke apart, staring at Sirius incredulously.

"I've been watching you two for, like, ten minutes." Sirius continued.

"Then leave." James told him, wishing there was a door he could close.

"People, other than me, are staring." Siruis continued to explain.

"That's nice." Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I decided. _Since_ you two ruined my date- I'm gonna hang out with you." The boy grinned and came between the couple and put an arm around each of them.


	12. Chapter 12

:Chapter Twelve:

"Kiss me." Lily demanded as her and James stepped into the empty common room.

"No arguments here." James shrugged. Lily smiled a little as James stepped a little closer and kissed her. When they broke apart from their passionate kiss much later, they found the common room not empty as they had thought, but with Sirius sitting in an armchair.

"You know how long you two kiss?" he asked them, arms folded over his chest, staring at them.

"Oh, you're just jealous Mr. Flirt-with-anything-in-a-skirt," James rolled his eyes and squeezed Lily's butt as she jumped a little and giggled.

"I do not." Sirius protested.

"Yeah, right." Lily said, rolling her eyes along with James.

"Is it my fault the ladies love me?" Sirius said, smiling now as he got up.

"I can't see why." James said.

"Me either." Lily agreed. James laughed and Sirius pretended not to hear her.

"James, you just wish you were as handsome as me." Sirius said.

"At least I have a girlfriend." James said, holding Lily close.

"I did, but you broke my date." Sirius reasoned. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Boys, boys. Stop it. Actually, I don't care much, I'm leaving." She said and freed herself from James' grasped. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and left the room.

James sighed and melted into the couch. Sirius sighed as well and sat next to him. Two girls then walked down the stairs to the common room.

"Hi Sirius!" They both said, giggling as they sat on either side of him. The girls were twins. Hallie and Maddie.

"Hi…" Sirius said weakly. James rolled his eyes and left.

"Bye James!" Hallie and Maddie giggled as he left. He only rolled his eyes again. When Jade came into the common room hours later the girls were taking turns kissing Sirius.

"Get a room." Remus said, coming in behind her.

"This was an empty room." Sirius said. The twins giggled. Remus rolled his eyes and took Jade's hand, leading her up to the boys dormitory.

"Hey Padfoot…. Wormtail." Remus greeted the only two other boys in the room.

"Where's Lily?" Jade asked.

"Her dorm." James said sadly with a slight sigh.

"Did you two… break up?" Remus asked.

"I hope not…" James said half-heartedly.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Sirius." James growled.

"What happened?" Remus repeated.

"We basically started fighting about how I have a girlfriend, and he doesn't."

"Really? He looked like it… those twins were taking turns snogging him…" Remus said absently, James glared at him and his friend shut up immediately.

"Well, anyways…. Lily left up to her dorm while Padfoot and I were fighting." James sighed. Remus shrugged and sighed as well.

"It'll be ok." He assured James.


End file.
